Untold Stories
by ninja awesome monkey
Summary: These are the stories that weren't told, before and after the hunger games books. These stories hold love, anger, sadness, and life. stories, seen in different eyes, in different life's. Stories that need to be told. please give my story a chance
1. Cold heart

I pushed myself out of my bed, Vick laid beside me snoring loudly. The air was freezing as I quickly pulled on a sweater, when I walked out the door I found the town was still sleeping , only a few where scattered here and there. I walked towards my work, towards the mines. People argued with me not to go, manly Posy, but there was no other way, that was the harsh truth. My feet walked in a daze as I followed my path to the mines. I was walking through the main square of the town when an image flickered in

The corner of my eye, Katniss, my eyes grew large and my heart pounded, and my breath began to speed

"catnip" the words escaped my lips. I could not move , my blood grew hotter and my heart seemed to burst through my chest, but none of that mattered it was her… well on the screen anyway.

It had been awhile now, awhile since I hadn't seen her in person, awhile since I didn't feel her touch, awhile since I hadn't herd her speech. I was in a daze, as I watched her run and survive in the thick forest. Was she thinking of me? Or had she forgot me? I stood there watching the highlights of the previous day, in which I didn't see. I smiled as I saw her face again though my soul died as I saw her starving and having to fight others. And then another image flashed, one so horrific it felt as if my insides where on fire. Her cleaning the boy from district twelve, Peeta, and then it came, the sharp stab, her kissing him. It felt as if my blood had froze then, hurt filled my body. Different kisses, different times, that word lingered on my tongue, times, yes there had been different times, multiple times. I could not move, every nerve still.

I stood there for what seemed hours watching the screen even after the highlights.

"Gale?" a voice came from behind me I turned around to see John, a friend who also worked at the mines.

"hi" my voice chocked as I straightened up shaking out anything that I had felt

"you walking to the mines?" he asked looking at me with a concerned face

"uh…. Yeah, just was watching the highlights." he nodded though his excerption told me he was not fooled. I began to walk beside him as we talked about the weather, work, and money but nothing to do with the games, I think I couldn't have handled that.

I watched the same thing happened over and over Catnip, my catnip kissing Peeta, and now they kissed for nothing else then just a kiss, I tried to push past it but every time I saw it my heart was stabbed with a small thorn. I knew, I did, that this would happen, that she would fall in love with someone, though I suppose I had always thought it would have been me. I suppose if she was happy it didn't matter how I felt.

That night my mother came up to me as I rinsed the few dirty dishes, she placed her soft hand on my shoulder

"Gale" she whispered, I hung my head low letting both of my hands sink down into the dirty water. I pulled in a deep breath before answering

"yes?"

"are you alright?"

"yes"

"are you sure?"

"yes." I looked down not able to stand the stare of my mother, in the next breath I picked up the next plate and began to clean it.

OoOOOooOOOoo

I walked through the Hob, as people talked loudly and tried to sell useless things. I had only reached the butchers house when I heard a man behind me

"Hey Gale! Herd about Katniss haha! The bakers boy hm? You think she would have gone for someone better, I always thought she was screwing with you! What do I know, she could be doing both of you! haha" He chuckled, I grinned my teeth, whipping around and grabbing his shirt bringing him in close, he smelt like sewer and his skin was as dirty as mud.

"trash" I growled before pushing him down into the mud "never speak of Katniss like that again." I turned around before pounding on the door of the butcher.

OOOooooOOOoooOOOO

I watched their last lingering kiss, she looked into his eyes, so deeply. I had to tear myself away running towards my house, the whole district was watching at this point, and my leaving was not unnoticeable. I heard a pair of footsteps following, but I didn't look back, as my throat began to tie into a knot. I had finally reached my house when my follower turned me around, I soon stood in front of John , I could no longer hold it, and soon I found myself with tears rolling down my face, I was ready for his laughter, ready for humiliation. But none came

"Gale you have to let her go." he said

"but…but…I love her" I stuttered, and soon my words hit me dead in the face, oh how much I did, too much too painfully.

"yes, and if you do you would let her go." he said strongly, he reminded of my own father.

"I can't" I whispered, my tears had stopped but I looked at the ground too ashamed of looking up "no, I can't let her go." I said more strongly this time

"then what do you plan to do?" he said

"I don't know." I paused "but I know, I can't just stand by, at least not until she knows."

"Gale, she might not get out of there…" he whispered, I pushed him shaking my head

"no, she will I know her" I said before running through the fence and into the forest, running so far I thought that if I ran longer I would finally find her, my true love.

**Hoped you liked the chapter please, please, please review!**


	2. One last goodbye

One last goodbye

**I do not own hunger games**

The sun hit me eyes early, my arms where stretched out wrapping around my love, my wife. I let out a sigh sinking into the bed, how hard it was to leave, but every time I did. I kissed her on the head lingering for a second. She rustled at the touch and soon her eyes fluttered

"morning." I whisper my voice was rough and husky as it always was after a nights sleep, she grinned pulling me closer as she hummed

"mmm don't leave" I laughed silently, I always forgot that she was a grown woman, as she acted like the beautiful teenage one I had fallen in love with

"that's a very convincing argument, but I really must love." this time kissing her on the lips softly " I'll be back tonight", she let out a small sigh, I carefully unwrapped myself and got out of bed. I walked into the close bathroom that was smaller then an out house. I blinked a few times splashing water on my face, my chin now had small hairs growing out of it that made my face rough as sandpaper my eyes where heavy and my dark hair feel into my face, I was beginning to look like the mines I worked in. I began to get dressed placing a fresh new pair of jeans on and a flannel shirt, I placed two socks on and two shoes, and as I gathered everything, I leaned over for one last kiss with my wife.

I walked into the living room where I was ambushed by Katniss

"Dad, dad! Can we go out when you come back from work?" she said reaching for my hand, she was up to my stomach and getting taller, her long black hair was in a mess and her grey eyes where open full with joy

"of course" I said now laughing, she hugged me as I began to walk forward, it was not until I got to the door that she finally let go

"bye dad"

"bye honey" I said kissing her on the top of her head.

As I walked out the door my heart ached, everyday I left my family, oh I missed them, but this day would come to a close and I would see them sooner then I think.

As I walked through the streets a man caught my eye, I quickly grinned as he walked of towards me, he had shaggy dark hair, and baby blue eyes.

"Derek! " I said now laughing already

"Garrett, how are you this fine morning" he said now walking beside me

"well, I'm fine you?"

"I'm surviving"

"and how is your oldest?"

"Gale? Oh his great, his doing great in school, his much smarter then his old man." he said chuckling "and your girls?"

"their all great" I grinned, Derek had always been a friend of mine ever since we where in school, he saw me go through my love sick stage, and see me terrified as my first child was born, we had always been together, always looking after one another.

We kept walking in silence, though it felt completely comfortable, walking with my oldest friend. I grinned as I resisted a poem in my mind

_It takes more than caringTo be a real friend;The nature of friendship;Requires a blendOf warmest compassionAnd love deep and trueTo reach and to comfortThe way that you I can seeThat your kind of friendshipIs priceless to me_

One of my mothers poems, she was so gentle, and always loved to write or create as she would say, a poem. I had memorized almost each one of hers, as I read it hundreds of times after her death. I grimaced at the thought, how long was it now? Five years, though it seemed to be yesterday. How fragile she looked her skin leathery and white, her mind was gone before her body, though I suppose she was ready, for death.

The sun kept over the horizon, lighting up the sky as it became a pinkish red tint. Derek and I meant with others as we all walked up to the elevator that took us down to hell. I took one last glance as the sun and then it was torn from my sight, but the image still lingered in my mind, how beautiful it was and I could not be apart of it. Instead I was forced to retreat to the depths on the coal mine.

The elevator was crammed me, Derek, and three other men. The three other men's names where, Josh, Patrick, and Steven, all of them where great men, though I rarely talked to any of them, even though in school I hung out with mostly every one of them. Josh had light brown hair that was buzz cut, to try to hide his balding head, he was cleanly shaven and wore his regular black shirt and jeans. Patrick and Steven being twin brothers looked similar, both had blonde hair, with green eyes, though Patrick was cleanly shaven, Steven had a bushy beard that was beginning to grow off of his chin. The elevator being it's descended into blackness. The small room rocked back and fourth as cables tightened and strained to keep the weight from falling, finally after what seemed hours we had landed on the floor. As the doors creaked open, I switched on my flashlight, that was now on top of my head, the rocky world was revealed, everyone stepped out going back to each station where they last retired at the previous day.

I walked to my station, which was an assistant to the explosive directory. Big Mike stood by a wall marking it with strings

"this is it then?" I asked walking up beside him

"yes we're going to explode through here, at around one o'clock today." he said I nodded heading back to prepare the explosives, just another part of working in the mines, explosives practically every day there was no other way to get more coal, and coal equalled money.

After hours of waiting I got up picking up my lunch, I looked up to see Derek walking towards me

"ready?" he asked his lunch in his hand, I nodded and soon we where off as we began to walk towards the main room where we ate our lunch.

I then heard it…so distant I thought at first I hadn't herd it.. A siren, for an explosion, every time there was to be an explosion there was a siren to let people know to place there ear protection on. But the explosion wasn't suppose to go till one o' clock?

" hold on." I said firmly running towards my station again, I found Big Mike a stood a safe distance away

"what are you doing? It's not till one!" I yelled over the siren

"Peacekeepers orders!"

"It's not safe yet!" I screamed before running to the side where the peacekeepers stood

"are you crazy? I hadn't measured the black powder yet!"

"It doesn't matter!" he yelled back, as if he knew what he was talking about

"NO it's not! With that much black powder the whole place will cave in!" I yelled, he then starred at me with a horrified exasperation, idiot. I shook it off running towards the explosives, I could do only one thing cut the wires from where they sat to stop the explosion.

"Garnett!" I heard someone scream I turned my head but kept running, Derek ran behind me " you'll never make it! Garnett!" his shrill scream echoed in my ear drums. I ignored him as I reached the wall where the explosives where, I picked up the connecting wire, tugging at my knife in my belt. Derek was at my side now looking at me with terror.

I had only started to bring my knife down to the wire, when it happened, so loud but so quiet. The bright light shattered my eyes, as the noise cut through my head, life gone, so quickly, though it seemed to happen to slowly. Images flashed through my head, Katniss, I would never come home to take her out to the woods. Prim, my baby girl, she would never have a father, and Rose, my sweet Rose, oh how I loved her, she was my true love, my wife. I was sure, I would never get to kiss her, hold her, or see her ever again.

_Under night closeDeath rose to greet me.I turned; looked back, Though nothing beckoned –No one cried or by all – My fellow race, I shed the byes to empty space, thenGazed upon the stony face Of Death _

I finally thought of my last poem, and at last I slipped away into nothingness.

**Thank you for reading and please review !**


End file.
